


Dreaming rain of kisses

by lorien_sun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorien_sun/pseuds/lorien_sun
Summary: She heard his pleas and came to him. His last thoughts were of  her. His first thoughts were her after he returned. Now he is calling her every minute of every day. She heard him. Now here she was, aiming Needle and demanding the names who killed Jon Snow.





	Dreaming rain of kisses

She came to him. 

She heard his pleas and came to him. His last thoughts were of her. His first thoughts were her after he returned. Now he is calling her every minute of every day. She heard him.  
Now here she was, aiming Needle and demanding the names who killed Jon Snow. The direwolf with her must be Nymeria. 

His dear sweet little sister. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes. What if this was one of the magics of the red witch. But it seems real. Red witch can’t copy her like this perfectly even with her magic. Her fire is still there. So fierce… So wild and strong… So determined in her demands while Nymeria and Ghost are protecting her. 

No, this is too perfect to be Red Witch’s magic. 

“Jon is alive.” said one the brothers.

“You are lying. I heard what you all did. You killers! Give me the names. So my wolves maybe forgive some of you!”

He saw one of the men taking a step towards her from her back. He felt such fury. Noone can touch her.

“Get away from her!”

His voice echoed in the yard.

Arya’s head turned to him, to the voice she heard. She turned her head so quickly he feared for her neck getting strained.

“Jon!”

Such a sweet voice…. How did he survive without this voice all of this time? How?

He started to walk to her with big, fast steps. He shouted the men while he was going her.

“I said everyone! Get away from her!”

Arya was waiting for him, watching his every step. He could see she dropped her hand, she was shocked but happy and there were so many other emotions on her face.  
He stopped in front of her, drinking her in. She was looking at him with disbelief. It was as if she wanted to believe he was him, he was really here but she was afraid. He knew that feeling. Ah, he knew very well. He was feeling it the very moment. He felt it just before they said Arya Stark, his little sister was here but he found Jeyne Poole. The stupid girl who always tortured Arya. Not his little sister. Not his Arya Stark. But now she was here, she was really here. 

He streched his arm to the girl he dreamed of having in his arms. His fingers touched her face. He stroked her cheek bones, her eyebrows, her chin. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened again. 

She was breathing heavily. Her big grey eyes were looking at him, searching him, tyring to believe.

It was him who talked first. His fingers still on her face…

“Arya… This isn’t a dream. This is real. You are real.”

He heard a noise. Something hit the ground. He didn’t look. He knew she dropped Needle. He knew she was going to hug him in a moment. 

She did.

She jumped in his arms, just like when they were in Winterfell. He was ready. He is always ready for her. He catched her. Her arms tightly closed around his neck. 

“They said… They said they killed you. They said they betrayed you.”

She was crying. He crushed her to himself. 

“I am here. They couldn’t seperate us. I am here little sister.” He kissed her hair, her ear, her shoulder. Anywhere he can kiss… “We will be always together. Noone can take you from me now.” 

“I thought I lost you Jon.” 

She kissed his cheek and again buried her face into his neck. He missed her kisses. He missed her rain of little kisses on his face. 

He heard a cough somewhere near him. He could sense all the eyes were on them now. He doesn’t want these men’s eyes on Arya. 

Jon put Arya on her feet. Push back the dark locks of hair behind her ear. 

“I can’t believe you are really here, in front of me.” She said. Her eyes were still watery.

“Me too little sister. You are like a dream.”

His fingers continued to dance on her cheek. He knew he must pull his hand back. But he doesn’t care. These men, this so called brothers of the Watch can think all they want. He doesn’t care anymore. Everyone can think all they want. He got her back. This is what is important.

Nymeria and Ghost came near them like they want attention too. Or they sensed what others were thinking and came to warn them? He reluctantly let go of her face. 

“Easy girl… We are home.” Arya told Nymeria and petted her.

“I see you found Nymeria. I heard you lost her.”

“I sent her away to protect her from Cersei. But we found each other. We were always connected. We were talking in my dreams. Didn’t we girl?"

Jon gave stroke to Nymeria’s fur, then he looked around them. All men were watching. He saw Turmond among the men. He was looking at him strangely. He pulled Arya in his arms protectively. Everyone can think whatever they assume. He turned this world with the thought of the girl in his arms and she came to him. He is not letting her go anywhere.

He looked at Arya.

“You must be tired.” 

“Infact I am hungry and thirsty.” She said looking up him.

He smiled her. She was here and talking about food. Just like when they were in Winterfell and she took food secretly from kitchen and brought him to eat together. She would bring cloth to sit on sometimes. She would say she wanted it to be li ke a picnic.

He took a lock of her hair with his fingers. Her hair was dirty. A normal result of being on the way from who knows where to here, to Castle Black. But it was the wild hair he missed. Not wild like it used to, because it was short but he can see if he messes her hair now it will get tangled, it will get messy. His fingers itched to do it but he restrained himself. Not here not now.

“Lets go my room and get you some food.”

He turned the boy who was responsible from kitchen work. They call him Birch. He hoped he remembered right.

“Birch! Fetch food and water to my room.”

The boy nodded dutifully and with some fear and went to kitchen. 

They were still counting him as Lord Commander. Who can say anything against the man who returned from the unknown? He was going to leave here, to find Arya, to kill Bolton’s bastard. But now his Arya came to him. He must think and plan. Until then he can use this authority. 

Arya picked Needle from the ground.

He started go to his room, pulling Arya softly with him. He wanted to go to his room and hug Arya without all the eyes. But Tormund decided to talk it seemed. He took a step towards him and Arya. He looked at him then Arya. 

“This is the sister you are ready to do… all the things.” He looked at Jon’s eye.

“Yes” Jon said. His arm tightened around Arya a little more. 

“It seems she was ready to blow down the damn castle for you. I understand why you wanted that one back.”

Tormund was still looking at him strangely. 

“Are you Jon’s friend?.... You are not from the Watch.”

With Arya’s words Tormund’s attention turned her. Jon was grateful for it. He didn’t want to tell his friend to go mind his own business. 

“Aye. We saved each other a couple of times and I am not a damn crow.”

“You are my friend too then. I can save you like my brother.”

Arya was smiling.

He looked at Arya and saw her smile. Such a sweet sight. He was angry to Tormund. This first smile should be for him. Not for Tormund. He must make her smile and get many of them and bigger ones. 

Tormund laughed. “I liked her.” He said Jon and turned Arya. “Anyone who is willing to save me is my friend. Now go eat and drink girl. You must be starving. But be careful if they bring you rice. They can’t manage to clean the stones in it. Don’t loose your tooth.”

Arya laughed and they left Tormund. He saw Ser Davos watching all the scene ahead of the crowd. He just nodded at him, Jon nodded back.

He wanted to be alone with Arya but everyone seemed to be working against it. They were on the porch of the upper floor and going to turn to where his room was. He heard Red Witch’s voice.

“I see you find your sister Lord Snow.”

He was going to ignore her but Arya surprised him. She pulled herself from his arm. 

“You! What are you doing here?! Jon this woman is not good. He took my friend.”

Jon took hold of Arya first. He didn’t want her getting near Red Witch and he didn’t like her leaving his arms. She looked at him. 

“This woman bought my friend like a slave. I don’t know what she did to him.”

“Your friend is alive Lady Arya.”

“Liar! How will I know if you are lying or not?”

“Ask Ser Davos, a trusted friend of your brother.”

Arya turned him asking about Ser Davos. He nodded at her, confirmed the information.

“Ser Davos can tell you how your friend escaped….. Lady Arya, you must thank me not shouting at me. I brought your brother back.”

“Enough! Arya come with me.” He shouted. He didn’t want her to learn from this woman. 

Arya didn’t say anything for a second. When she turned him there were was pain and confusion in her eyes and face.

“They said they killed you. It was true. She brought you back.”

“We will talk all about it. I promise.” He put his arm around her and kiss her forehead. “Now the only important thing is you. You are here. We are together. We will talk everything.”  
They were going to enter his room. They could talk, hug and kiss.

“Lord Snow… She is not there yet, where you want her to be, but she will be.”

Jon didn’t know if this witch is reading his mind or not. She could be… But he didn’t mean the kiss like that. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Why asking? You know Jon Snow.”

He didn’t want to talk this woman, but more he didn’t want to talk this woman with Arya near him. 

“Arya, turned the corridor you will see Lord Commander’s room. I am coming in a minute.”

“I can wait. I can get lost you know.”

He could see Arya didn’t want to leave him with this woman. 

“You won’t. It is written on the door. You can find it little sister.”

Arya left reluctantly. After he saw her turning and going through the corridor he went close to Red Woman.

“What are you talking about?!”

“I don’t know why you are still pretending to me Lord Snow. I know your secrets, I can read all of them coming inside you now. But they are safe with me. I saw a girl coming to you and that girl came. Just I mistook it for your sister. But now she is here and I can see all well. Don’t you want to know Lord Snow? She is your heart. Don’t you want to know her heart?”

Jon wanted to shout and yell but he couldn’t. He wanted to know. So he just stayed silent. Red Witch smiled a knowing smile and Jon hated her for it.

“I know you want to know. Don’t worry Lord Snow. Her heart is yours. But she is young and didn’t discover some things yet. She didn’t discover what her feelings can turn into, what they can make her feel. Do you understand my meaning?”

Jon understood her meaning very well. Of course Arya didn’t discover some things yet. She is still a child. He wanted to stop Red Witch, stop her dangerous meanings but his curiosity and this feeling that wants to be sure stopped him.

"She is still a child."

Red Woman smiled again. 

“Yes she is. She didn’t bled yet.”

“Her blood is none of your business!”

“It is not my business Lord Snow. It is yours. Her first blood will come while she is in your arms. It won't be the only first she will have in your arms.”

Jon felt his heartbeats quicken. He should feel ashamed but felt no shame. Old Jon may feel them, this new version of Jon doesn’t feel it. But these words coming from Red Woman’s mouth is not good. She can use it against them. 

“You don’t know what you are talking of. You can’t talk about my sister like that.”

“Don’t worry Lord Snow. I won’t utter a word about you and her.”

Jon was going to leave, he took two steps and heard her voice again. 

“And Lord Snow…”

He turned with anger but stayed silent. He knew a part of him wanted to know what she will say. 

“Don’t worry about her friend. Don’t forget what I said about her firsts. It is yours."

She left after saying this. He couldn’t move for a moment. The soul and heart he thought he lost were burning with different emotions, making him both hot and cold, his heart is racing and his hands want to smash things with rage or just going after Arya and crushing her to his chest and never ever letting her from his arms, demanding answers from her or just demanding her rain of kisses on his face. 

And hoping maybe… maybe one of those kisses may land on his lips.


End file.
